


Dressed to the Nines

by bottombeeb



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Insecurity, Suits, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Urie Twins, Weddings, girl!Brendon, trans!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: Patrick goes suit shopping and just can't find something he likes. That is, until one certain suit catches the eye of a girl in a little black dress...





	Dressed to the Nines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/gifts).



Patrick sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror, tugging at the suit jacket so it lies flat against him. His eyes scan up and down and he shifts uncomfortably. It’s not the fabric that makes him uncomfortable, it’s the way that he looks in the fine suit. He’s never owned one before, has never even worn one before, and he’s not sure just how it’s supposed to fit.

He’s nervous it’s a bit too tight around the chest, a bit too loose in the shoulders. A suit like this isn’t meant for female-born bodies anyway, and even with a year on T, he fears that he just looks like a girl in a suit. Or more like a blob in a suit because his weight might just be a bigger problem for the fit. Taking a deep breath, he gives himself a good look, turning sideways, moving this way and that, trying to see if he really does look out of place in the clothing or if it’s just in his mind. He feel like the longer he stares at himself, the worse he looks.

The curtain makes a screeching noise as Patrick pushes it aside from the dressing room stall he had been posing in, but luckily, there’s no one in sight to draw the attention of towards the insecure guy. But therein lies another problem: there’s no one in sight. Trick curses Pete under his breath for wandering off while the older dude is supposed to be helping him. Some help he is. Maybe these fancy clothes belong back on the shelves for awhile and Patrick can handle wearing something more simple to the wedding, but… He frowns at the idea of being the only groomsman not in a suit. He doesn’t really wanna be up in front of a crowd at all, he’s definitely more tuned for one-on-one interactions than with group events, but Joe is one of his best friends and there’s no way he was gonna be the only one to turn his friend down.

There’s a mirror across the dressing room with different lighting than in the individual stall, and when Patrick catches sight of it, he decides to wander on over to get another look. He pads over softly in his socked and shoeless feet and stops again in front of the mirror. It’s definitely one of the better suits he’s tried on, fitting his body as best it can with his shape and weight.

“Damn....” a voice exclaims, loud and somewhat breathless.

Patrick’s gaze snaps over in the direction of the voice, and his eyes land on a girl standing off to the side that he must’ve missed when he first came out. They make eye contact and he sees her eyes go wide as color rushes to her cheeks. Patrick has to fight the part of him that wants to curse right back at her because she is… something else. Pretty tall, long brown hair, inviting brown eyes, full lips, a cute flowy little black dress, and when she bites her lip and looks embarrassed, it only accentuates her beauty. Wow.

“Uh,” is all he can say, feeling lame and struck by her.

“Sorry I just um,” she responds, seeming just as caught off-guard as he feels as she runs her fingers through her hair, “please tell me you’re getting that.”

Patrick looks down at himself, at what he’s wearing, and then back into the mirror. He makes eye contact with himself and then his gaze drags lower over his form again.

“The suit?” he questions, knowing even as he says it that it’s a pretty dumb question; what else could she be talking about?

“Yeah,” comes a friendly and excited voice from right behind him, the girl’s proximity almost startling him, “you look so fucking hot in it.”

Patrick isn’t expecting the complement, but it makes him feel warm immediately. He can see her in the mirror over his shoulder, her height a lot more significant with her standing right behind him. Trick feels a weight on his shoulder and he fathoms he can practically feel the heat of her hand through the fabric. He stares at her but her eyes aren’t on his face, they’re sliding down the length of the mirror, taking in the sight. He can’t help feeling self-conscious as she checks him out. Is it obvious that his frame wasn’t built to be rocking these kinds of clothes? Is she just being polite? Is she teasing him? But the way her tongue peaks out to run over her bottom lip, the way her eyes look a bit darker, it all tells Trick that this isn’t just some joke.

Eventually, the girl’s eyes move back up to meet Patrick’s in the mirror and she smiles at him. He gives a smile in return, feeling his confidence level inch higher and higher up. He does look pretty okay in this one, doesn’t he? It definitely fits him well, and the black color is classic and classy. He likes the look and the cut, and the scale is tipping towards wanting to buy it with this hot girl touching him and complimenting him over it.

“So… is this for a special occasion? Or just because?” she questions, and Patrick can’t tell if the question is quite as innocent as she’s making it out to be.

“Oh it’s for- I’m gonna be in a wedding this Saturday,” he responds, surprised to see the girl’s face fall slightly, hand slipping off of his shoulder before he hastily continues, blurting out, “it’s not my wedding! I mean uh, my friend’s getting married.”

Subtle. Real subtle, Stump. He’s frustrated with himself for being so obvious, but the way the girl looks up through her lashes, a hopeful little smile on her lips, it makes him feel a lot better.

“Well, I’m sure your date will be breathless when they see you in this,” she responds, but her eyes are a bit flirty and this time Patrick has a pretty good hunch that the really isn’t as innocent as the words themselves come across.

“I’m not, I don’t have a date,” he responds, ignoring the way his heart gives an excited little skip, the little guy getting a bit too hopeful in his chest.

There’s that touch again, the girl’s hand on his arm, grounding and enticing. A lot of girls (and maybe one loud, tan, tattooed guy) Patrick knows would probably pay good money to get flirting or seduction lessons from this girl, because she’s killing the game with every little look, every slight touch, every single move she makes.

“Oh, well I bet every person there is gonna be so disappointed they don’t have you on their arm,” she muses, smile warm as her hand slides up Patrick’s arm and along his shoulder, “walking in with a suit like this, clean-shaven, that great smile, head held high, looking like a million bucks.”

There’s a lot to the girl’s response that Patrick could react to, but there’s one thing specifically that he focuses on, turning his head and body to be able to look her in the eyes without the aid of the mirror. ‘Clean-shaven’? It’s such a subtle addition, something that probably didn’t really mean much. At least, not to this girl. To Trick, it’s a bit more significant. He’s always worried about how feminine he looks but this girl is mentioning his need to shave like it’s nothing, like she didn’t even think about it.

Turning back to the mirror one more time, Patrick looks at himself with excitement and more optimism than he’s felt all day. If wearing something like this makes a girl hot as this one flirt with him and touch him like this, then it’s doubtlessly something he needs to consider. He does look good in it, doesn’t he?

“I’m gonna get it,” he says resolutely, a smile breaking out across his face.

Trick sees the girl smile along with him, something bright and happy. Her touch shifts and she moves to stand beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her start to say something, but she’s promptly cut off by a loud voice across the changing room.

“Woahhhhh hottie alert!” calls the voice and Patrick simultaneously groans and rolls his eyes, even as his lips stay smiling.

Pete is over to him in an instant, that all-teeth smile taking place front and center on his face. He gives Patrick a very obvious up-and-down, making some appreciate noises as he goes. Trick only half notices the girl’s hand slide off his arm as his friend commands his attention.

“I think this is the one, dude,” Pete says confidently with a nod, giving Patrick all the confirmation he could possibly need to pull the trigger.

“Hey, I gotta meet my brother so I’m gonna…” the girl says, already a few feet away, waving a hand in the air as she texts with her free one, “it was nice meeting you though.”

She flashes one last smile before she’s turning away, giving the two boys a rather nice view of her from behind, showing Patrick everything he might’ve missed. But he’s not letting her go that easily.

“Wait!” he calls, making both the girl and Pete freeze what they’re doing.

She turns back to him with a hopeful little smile. Gah, Patrick is so struck by her. His heart hammers in his chest. He’s not the kind of guy to just go and ask girls out, especially not girls as hot as the one standing just a few paces away from him. But she’s given him confidence… made him think that maybe she’s worth the nerves.

“What um, what are you doing on Saturday?” Trick asks, hoping he doesn’t sound half as nervous as he feels. Racing heart, sweaty palms.

“Hm probably just gonna be sitting at home, jealous of all the other girls at that wedding who might get to dance with you,” she responds, and there’s a bright twinkle in her eye as she speaks.

“Well um, would you wanna come with me? As my plus one?” Trick asks, and he can practically feel Pete holding his breath, being quieter and more still than Patrick thinks he’s ever seen the guy in his life.

“I’d love to,” she answers with a bright and happy smile that makes Patrick let out a small sigh of relief.

She makes her way back over, and Trick pulls out his phone so that they can exchange information. The girl takes it from him, hand lingering on his as she moves, and starts typing in her number, shooting Patrick glances every now and then.

“I’m Brenna by the way, or just Bren for short,” she tells him as she hands him back his phone, complete with her number, name, and emoji heart next to her contact.

“Patrick,” he responds simply, smiling softly and probably looking so dreamy right now.

“Patrick. I like that name,” she muses, seeming genuine, “it suits you.”

Trick almost goes to respond, but then she’s telling him that she really does have to go find her brother, but that she can’t wait for Saturday. He says he can’t either and she gives him one last lip-biting smile before she’s saying goodbye. She turns to leave but then suddenly pivots back towards him, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek before she’s hurriedly rushing back out of the dressing rooms.

Patrick stands staring after her for a bit too long, but then he’s promptly interrupted by his friend next to him. He ignores the excitement and whistles from his friend for getting Brenna’s number, too much on cloud nine right now to even care.


End file.
